White little house
by Lady Wheeljack
Summary: Ana Paula suffered Bulling all her life. Now she is one adult and she found one oportunites to live one great adventure in her life. She never imagined something like this, but she saw all her dreams turning real.
1. Chapter 1

**White little house.**

From of one Brazilian song. Is about one simple dream with one place where we can leave in peace with their self.

I am in one depressive moment in my live and in one therapy, I found will be interesting to mix one little of my life with the fiction, one way of to vent like using one of my favorite characters.

I've been so alone lately trying seeing in front of me  
But I don't even see in front of me  
Nothing that give me pleasure

Feel increasingly far happiness  
Seeing in my youth  
Both dream perish

I wanted to be in life simply  
A place of mato verde  
To plant and harvest

Have a White House balcony  
A yard and a window  
To see the sun rise

Sometimes go out to walk around the city  
Looking for friendship  
I'll follow the crowd

But I retract, looking in every face  
Each has its mystery  
Your suffering, your illusion

I wanted to be in life simply  
A place of mato verde  
To plant and harvest

Singer Jose Algusto.

I suffered Bullyng all my life and some moment I thought that was one project one experiment with me. So… Why not put this in one fanfiction.?

I hope that you like this.


	2. Chapter 2

Now we can no longer hide the truth, Ana Paula was tired of everything. She was mulling over the memories his past while she typed your computer work. The bullying had left deep marks on her soul, and she was feeling this in every centimeter your heart yet. If they say that everyone suffers with Bullying is a LIE. Who does Bulling, not suffer. He laughs of the victims.

She never understood why people acted like that with her. She just wanted to have a normal life like all children, but all that was denied to her. These wounds were still open, even now at the ripe age. Although her body is not perfect, she was enough to draw looks on the street, but she did not feel that. Now she was at home in a routine of who ends up delivering the prejudice and the pain of the past. A long sigh and she closes her laptop.

"I think I am going to de cinema. I' am really bored."

She walked in the street oblivious to the looks of mocking her appearance, the bright red hair, pulled back glasses unnecessarily large black-rimmed in style NERD. The style of jeans always equal, shoes tennis and blouse. A person of standard assembly line. His brown eyes were beautiful, but she prefers to hide behind his glasses, as his mouth would rather not highlight with the baton, one clear skin that in the sun was not rad, but golden, but she not worried with this. A former colleague in the wickedness class still teased with her way to walk, but she continued on her way indifferent.

If there was one thing, she wanted to know was why life chose this path for her. Judging people and now making their concepts of it no one wants to know her before, people judge her without even knowing her person before. It had become so common, that it had become numbed to the point of not feeling pain but comes a time when it comes to strength, particularly the memories and she loses strength and is surprised with his crying with her ghosts of the past.

Currently Ana Paula was trying her luck in a course, even as a mature age, she still hoped to have his space. Even before the attacks impolite of Fabian, a friend of his sister who liked to humiliate her before his friends and others to the point that one day, she was able to prove to his family that he was not a good person. Finally, one day, Ana Paula was tired, the memories come to make to her vicious attacks and she was not willing to fight them.

As approach her destination, Ana Paula noticed a big mess. Was not one confusion common, like polices and terrorist. Something bigger than what she saw in her life. Persons comes running in her direction and hits in her as if she was not there. "The curiosity kill the cat." She remembered herself one old proverb. However, why not… what she has to lose? She waited one moment and went to the place where the noise and explosion was happening.

For those who always said not scared of anything, Ana Paula stood there looking not scared, but with a certain awe at what was witnessing. Something she did not know, but would change her life forever.

First, she saw things she always loved since childhood. Robots, but this robots was gigantic and with life. They were fighting among themselves; Ana Paula looked wonder when other robot white with green details played one red bot. The red bot passed flying over her head falling near her in a place making one great mess. She can see that robot was very handsome. For her surprise this bot catches her and say to the bout white with one stranger voice.

"Stop now. Or I will crush her."

To her surprise the bot stops and just looked to her. She saw that he wanted to save her. Ana Paula looked in his eyes. Is one perfect blue, but he was unsure what to do to save her life. One simple movement with the fingers; and the red handsome bot could kill her. She doesn't understand, but something in his eyes conveyed one calm big for her.

Ana Paula relaxed in the hand of the red bot, and waited for the things happen. One shot hit Knockout in his back making him to play the girl in the air. She knew that was her moment to die, but one hand stopped her. Ana Paula saw that blues eyes looking to her.

"Are you ok?"

Ana Paula lost her voice, she was hypnotized by that blue eyes, but the shots and the fights continues and the bot ran with her in his hand for other place where was one yellow bot.

"Bumblebee. Cares of her."

Ana Paula stayed looking to yellow bot, but she could not understand anything what he was saying.

The battle continues for more one long time, and she saw the red bot trying to catch her again. She ran to one safe place directed by the yellow bot.

"What he wants with me?"

Knockout was interested in her. Something in she called his attention, and he will not stop. He want have her, when Knockout was preparing to put his hand in her, the bot with perfect blue eyes pulls him and played away.

After this she was in his hands again, and seeing other bots with blue eyes, but not so beautiful like him. She saw that some bot was with humans in his hand or sited in his shoulders. She saw one big bot red coming to her, but he has one peaceful face that she doesn't has fear.

Ana Paula can't believe what she was listening, but was like one childhood dreams transforming in real….


	3. Chapter 3

Ana Paula is confuses, but she was not with fear. Due the red bot called Knockout, now she has to stay over protection of Autobots, and Wheeljack will be her guardian. She will pass one time in her home, and other with her new friends. She will continues making her things. She knew that will not easy, but something in her soul was talking for her make this. Wheeljack appear be one good friend, but will is strange one she start walk with one sport-car suddenly. Wheeljack was taking her to her home, and was in during the way where they had one good conversation.

Wheeljack noticed that Ana Paula was avoiding talk without certain subjects, even when he tried to talk about her friends beyond the base or her family environment. Right away, the girl with red hair, but now with more age, shows be different and has one strong personality; like Miko. When she gave the address where Wheeljack had to come to her the next day, he saw that was a martial arts academy. He was tempted to ask how she was doing, since she had a physical problem evident in the right leg. But he want not be impolite, but she was very intelligent, and this was making him very fine.

"I would like know more about you." He said.

Ana Paula smiled.

"What would you like know?"

Wheeljack laughed.

"I don't know. But if we will pass one long time together, this will be interesting."

Ana Paula looked to sky line. "I think interesting if you know me with the time."

Wheeljack smiled with himself. He liked to meet her. She stopped near one home, he saw Ana Paula going to this home.

Ana Paula back to her bedroom, she open her laptop and try to finish her job. She not understands, but she was feeling fine after that day. Wheeljack made her feel fine, and that red bot, same trying to kill her, he was so handsome.

She lay down in her bed and try to sleep, but Wheeljack was in her mind and the other red bot too. She laughed with herself.

FLASH BACK.

Ana Paula is with 10 years old in one school. She doesn't remember why, but she doesn't can't make one math exercises. Suddenly, she felt one slap in her nape.

"You are she-ass." The teacher screaming with her making all classroom laugh of her.

Ana Paula cries, but nobody worry with her. The only thing she won is one nickname.

Retarded.

END OF FLASHBACK

Ana Paula waked and goes to the job. Wheeljack was waiting for her near of her house.

"What do you doing here?"

"I come to take you."

"Take cold. I am going to my job now."

"I take you there."

Ana Paula imagines her arriving in her job with one sport car like Wheeljack. This will be very freak. She never had money for one bike.

"Wheeljack. I thing better I go walking. I will explain for you more lately."

Ana Paula also wanted to avoid the bulling who also suffered at work. She knew; Wheeljack has good intentions, and he never would hurt her. But he needs know that some moments the humans are very evil.

"I get you 5:00pm?"

"Yes."

If one sport-car comes to get her, she can say that is one friend.

Ana Paula arrived in the job when her boss called to talk, she saw Simone looking to her and laughing. Something was very wrong.

What Simone made now. Simone never liked her, since her discovered what was happening with the production of the office, and the Facebook was disabled, Simone hates her. Simone passed more time in the Facebook than working, and the production was falling, after her idea of disable the Facebook, the production back to grow up. Some offices disable the Facebook and other relationship-sites.

Simone discovered something of her past, when her was in high school, this destroyed her chance to go to college, but was proven she was innocent, but was too late. Simone used this for she be fired.

Wheeljack was in the base when he Ana Paula called to him. He feel her voice different. He saw her siting in one park bench. He can see that she is sad. Something happen.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes. "

"I know that something is not ok. Tell me."

"I was fired."

"Why?

"I a long history."

Wheeljack saw she doesn't want talk about this now, but he want make something to her forget all her problems. If was not Ratchet calling with one order to back to the base, maybe he would make something. Ratchet was boring, and some moment he was boring and more boring, and he always agrees with Ultramagnus. The Boring's Teacher.

One day he will call Miko and Bulkhead, and with Ana Paula will pass one day in other place resting and playing metal-ball, maybe appears some Vehicons to they gave ones kicks in his ass. Ana Paula appear be one shattering, she said she practices Kung Fu. Would be interesting this.

When they arrived in the base, Ratchet puts Ana Paula in one couch and sending Wheeljack and other two bot for one mission. She stays alone with Ratchet just looking to him not understand what is happening.


	4. Chapter 4

Ratchet never liked human's company, the noise don't leaves he concerted in his Works. But for his surprise Ana Paula just opened one book and started to read. The silence was so great that was be boring. Ratchet was accustomed with video game noise, but with one human so quiet like Ana Paula, he was not accustomed.

Ana Paula doesn't appear worry with her problems. She was happy just to be live, and this makes Ratchet very curious about her. Nothing is obstacle to her. She just looks to the problem and after one long study she prepare to one new battle. How much she would have hurt herself and she continues fighting for what she wants?

Ratchet gets some information with Agent Fowler about her, but what he doesn't knew was that in the past, Ana Paula and Agent Fowler met and she has one good motive to hates him.

When he looks to her again, she was sleeping in the couch, she wasn't appear to worry with anything there, but one explosion made her jump. Ratchet would laugh but one part of the base started to catch fire.

"Shit of terrestrial technology!"

Since they needed to change to other base after Megatron destroyed the old base, Ratchet had problems with the terrestrial technology. When Ratchet finished with the fire, he looked to Ana Paula. She was looking to him with child's eyes, which were more one of the quality of her that he thinks interesting, she not has shame to express her emotions, one sincerity than some times scares.

Ana Paula is not idiot, she is more intelligent than she appears, some time, she like appears idiot and show her intelligence to her true friends. He can see in her eyes something sad, but every time when he tried talks about this she change subject.

That moment, Wheeljack returned of him mission. Ana Paula was supported by one for chest, watching Ratchet's working. She smiled to Wheeljack, but her eyes fell over one hurt in his arm.

"Don't worry girl. Ratchet will fix this."

Ana Paula was looking to Ratchet fixing the arms of Wheeljack, she was looking for that with attention, Ratchet was talking with her like was teaching her, when she saw someone coming. Her expression now was pure angry to Agent Fowler. She crossed the arms just said.

"I know him."

Fowler can't say now.

"Do you meet her?" Hatchet asked.

"Yes. I met, and I unfortunately I destroyed her life."

Ana Paula gave one step to back.

"Shure. I would like to do one good college, but thank you, I have to conformed with one simple job"

That moment, Bulkhead and Bumblebee comes with Miko and Rafael. Bulkhead felt that environment was tense.

Ana Paula doesn't want talk about the subject and when Optmus saw her eyes looking to Fowler, he understands that would not good be force her.

When Jack arrived with Arcee and Smokescreen, he brought Pizza, and everybody prefer eat than talk about this subject.

Fowler goes to out of the base, Optmus doesn't understands and try to talk with him, but he prefer don't talk about this.

Ana Paula catches her Laptop and starts to write when Rafael comes and sits in her side with his laptop too. She looks to his Laptop.

"Whao! You have one good system navigation." She said.

"Do you understand about this?" He asked surprised.

"More or less. I like program and system."

Ratchet stops his works and sees they talk about computer and system, was two nerds showing his ideas about computer, system, program, etc. Was very funny, now he can see the book what she was reading. HTML5.

More later, Miko and Rafael was playing video game and Jack had to work. In the Ana Paula's city was having one temporal, and Optmus said to her stay one more moment. Ana Paula sits in one step and Wheeljack comes near her. She was hearing one music and he wants to share the moment with her, putting her siting in his shoulder. She was very well there.

He would like know why she doesn't like of Agent Fowler, but he prefers to wait one other moment to ask this. Ratchet looks to they.

More later, Wheeljack was taking her for her home when one red car starts to go follow them.

"Ana Paula. Do you remember that red bot that tied to catch you?"

"Yes."

"He is here. And I need make something to he don't catch you."

Wheeljack stops and Ana Paula go out. She saw the bot red coming.

Wheeljack saw to him.

"Knockout. What do you want with her."

Knockout. This is the name of the handsome bot.

**I understand to explain much things about her past, like why her doesn't like Agent Fowler, and other things. Has one good motive to knockout want her so much too.**


	5. Chapter 5

Flash back

Ana Paula was 15years old.

In high school, she was in principal's office, with some girls.

The principal doesn't realize the cynical smile of girls to Ana Paula in one corner, but when he speaks with her, she pretends be crying.

"Why I would make this.?"

Ana Paula was looking for one stranger object in his desk. That drawing in the notebook was not made by her.

Ana Paula was looking to Principal Fowler, she always was one good girl. But appear one stranger notebook in her backpack.

"Somebody putted this in there."

"Why somebody would put this in your backpack?" He asks him.

Ana Paula doesn't have answer.

"She is one idiot, she can't have good results in the texts, and she is fat. She has envy."

The principal was looking to the drawing in the notebook.

"I don't made this…"

AND FLASHBACK

Ana Paula opened her eyes and saw that she was not with Wheeljack but in other place. The place was dark, and she was in one like of box very comfortable. She saw that red bot coming with that red eyes like two red rings.

"You waked." She said with one malicious voice.

Ana Paula doesn't shows fear, she just looks to him.

"Ola! handsome bot."

Knockout doesn't understand why she not was not with fear. But was curious with this.

"Why did you are so interesting on me? I am so uninteresting?"

Knockout doesn't understand what she wanted to say with this. She was trying to lie about herself or misinformed about herself, the red bot was observing her about one good time, and he know that she was much more that others thinks knows about her, maybe she know about herself. But one thing was true. He loved be called "handsome bot" like so simple. She was so simple in this moment. He saw that she made this not with second intentions. This come natural. Maybe have something with that song in her IPod. White little house.

He doesn't was understand what the song was trying to say, but why he feel something like one nostalgia.


	6. Chapter 6

Knockout did not understand the lack of fear of Ana Paula for him; she had certain calm in the situation. She just looks to him.

"Is a song about one simple desire human." She said.

"Why do I feel certain sadness in it? I a song of human. I should be indifferent to it."

"Maybe you actually are not happy here, deep down, you want to be somewhere, with others friends."

Since Breakdown died, his life was never the same. He has been alone. Breakdown was the one who really took him seriously there. Now for the first time someone was heading what he was talking about, and was a creature that usually he would like crush with his feet.

"How can you say we have priorities?" Wheeljack was almost sticking his nose in Ultramagnus.

"Put yourself in their shoes soldier before turning to me."

Wheeljack could not agree with the arrogance of Ultramagnus. Optmus already rather sacrifice their stuff to save a human life, even if that life has a link to your friends. But Ultramagnus. He needed to take lessons in humility with Optmus Prime, and he never needed the authorization this moron. He will rescue Ana Paula with or without authorization. He did not need prior authorization, will not need to now.

Ana Paula looked to Knockout, she would like stay with Wheeljack, but that situation appear be irreversible. Knockout appears lost in his emotions he did not understand the song, but he would like to understand. To say the true, have this girl like hostage was not meaning more. Knockout catches her in his hand. Ana Paula doesn't saw anything else.

When she wakes up she was in one desert road, and alone.

"Gee! This was stranger. This handsome bot has serious problems."

Not long after, she hears Wheeljack coming, she doesn't have time to look, and she was in his hand.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you? I will kill him." He poured a lot of questions over her and examined her.

"I am ok." She said trying to make him feel well. Wheeljack was in his model car now going to the base.

"Can I ask a question?"

Ana Paula doesn't understand this initiative.

"Ok. "

Wheeljack knew that he was doing one ask a little delicate.

"Why are you hates Mr. Fowler?"

"If this secret be only our, I tell you."

"Ok."

Wheeljack Stops opened his passenger door, and when Ana Paula was out, he transformed.

She was not one emotive person. In the true, she usually is much to control her emotions. She doesn't remember when she started to do this, but not the kind that enables cry in front of others. She was willing to share it with someone, and Wheeljack appear be one good friend.

"I remember see Agent Fowler working like Principal in a high School where I was student, but was there where he destroyed my dreams. I remember that time was the most terrible time in my life. The bulling was terrible and some girls would like actually causes my expulsion from school, one day one mysterious notebook with aggressive designs appeared in my backpack with aggressive caricature of girls, One of girls catches, they liked to roll my stuffs on the floor sometimes to humiliate me. I was expulsed and I can't go to a college."

Wheeljack saw that Ana Paula doesn't want talk about this more, but he saw that he won something very important from her. Her confidence.

When they were going to the base, they feel something new. One connection was coming. They meet some days ago, but were like years ago. He felt this. She was relaxed.

He would like do more for her, but, what he can do for someone had her dreams destroyed by the prejudice. When he arrived in the base, Miko pulls Ana Paula by the hand. She and Rafael wanted to eat in a fast food, and they needs one adult. Ana Paula can't say no, and she was in driver's side in Bumblebee, when Wheeljack saw they disappear, he looked to Agent Fowler. Using his forefinger, he put in his chest.

"Now you will say everything about this history about her be expulsed of the school."

Wheeljack saw that he touched in one delicate subject, he was pale. Was visible that Wheeljack was unhappy, Optmus comes see what he has to say, but he gave one slap in his finger.

"I haven't to give satisfaction for you and anybody."

Before he goes to his office, Wheeljack puts his hand in his front.

"Ho yes. You have. For me, for her and for every bot here."

Except Ultramagnus who was indifferent to humans there, until Ratchet was looking to him with feral eyes and Fowler noticed that Optimus was with one face worried.

"I would like not touch in this subject. Is for your welfare, and her too, is good she never more talks about this."

Wheeljack would like to catches him and shake him.

Later Rafael comes with Bumblebee, and Ratchet calls him.

"I need one favor from you."

The boy comes with his laptop. He know when Ratchet asks one favor to him is very important. During hours they tried to discover what happened in Ana Paula's past, when he saw something very strange. They was discovering something called "Loser project". There was many names and Ana Paula was there too, but somehow Fowler discovered that they were doing and turned off the electric force, stopping all what they was making.

"I said to you don't meddle in this matter."

Wheeljack was taking Ana Paula to her house, and he intends to stay in her garage all night, her parents is traveling; and she needs feed her pets.


	7. Chapter 7

Ana Paula's Garage was small, but tall. Wheeljack felt comfortable when she closed the door.

He was with his thoughts, when he saw Ana Paula coming with pillow and one blanket.

"I don't like sleep alone, I remembered that I have one inflatable mattress here, I will feel me safe here. "

Wheeljack liked the idea, he was not tired and maybe they can talk for one good time, and he can to meet her better. He measured the height of the garage, and told her he would be sitting there in its original form. Was better than be talking with a car. Was funny because Ana Paula just took out her tennis shoes and sits in one table. Wheeljack would like to meet her better.

Ana Paula had much problem with bulling, because this she is all time with her guard up, was not easy talk about her life with her. But she was so intelligent. What Sr. Fowler made to her? There more thing than that case of the cartoons.

"What do you would like to study in a college?" He asked like he doesn't want anything.

"I would like to study to be a Vet. But after that, nothing college, every college that I sent my requests, I was refused, because he had already received notice of the case of the drawings, now I have to work some time in one fast food, or store, etc."

"But you know very much about Computer. Ratchet and Rafael was amazed at your knowledge."

"I studied by myself, with books and training in my computer. Was not easy, but I am happy knowing that something I made by myself."

In the base Ratchet was alone.

"Well. I will enjoy this peaceful moment to see what Fowler wants hide in such "loser project"".

He pulled the memory in his computer and found the project. Was not only Ana Paula's name, were many other names and pictures. Ratchet reads everything with disgust. Why one govern would make this with one person? What is the motive? The more he reads, but ached his spark. Every person who passed in her life, who crossed her path, was already scheduled to break your spirit at the behest of an experience disgusting. Wheeljack was with the reason to put his finger in Mr. Fowler chest and ask what he done to her when she saw he, and demonstrated one disgust expression. In few days she shows be one good girl, and very smart. Not only Wheeljack was liking her, he was liking her, and nobody was knowing, but one Decepticon was liking her too.

In the Decepticon's ship, Knockout can't understand why he freed Ana Paula and why that song make him cry.

"I wanted to be in life simply  
A place of green bush  
To plant and harvest

Have a White House balcony  
A yard and a window  
To see the sun rise"

He feel miss of Breakdown, of Cybertron, of his old life when he was one simple doctor. He feel miss of Breakdown's embrace so warm and his sweet side when he was out of the battle camp. He would like go away and never more back, Ana Paula was the only person who heard him.

That song was playing in Ratchet's computer too. Making he remember one time when he believed in things, and his spark was not been so hard. He can't understand what this song can do with him.

This song makes Wheeljack to dream too. He would like to understand what the song says.

"Is metaphoric." Ana Paula says. "One place where we can be happy, but the happiness is here, with us."

Gradually Ana Paula was falling asleep; Wheeljack takes its form of car again, and decides to stay in the rebound. He so wanted to be closer to her. So much time alone in space, in the war, seeing death and destruction in front. Suddenly, a being of flesh, a creature so small, she has strength to make he has will to cry. And for the first time in his life. He did not want to leave on a journey through space aimlessly.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Wheeljack Wake up Ana Paula calling her with one sweet voice. He would like to play his hoot, just to see her jump, but he knew that she would say one truck of ugly names. He know she is open to jokes but he prefer make in others time, and with her in other person like Miko, Jack and Rafael. So Ratchet. His favorite victim, maybe now Agent Fowler. He is in him black list.

Unfortunately Ratchet forgot the archives opened and when Wheeljack arrived with Ana Paula she saw her picture with the name: "Looser Project".

"What hell is that?"

Ratchet tried to disconnect, but she say to him stop. Now she wants know everything about that. Before that Agent Fowler opens his mouth she say to him doesn't say any words. Now that overthrew the wasps of nest of the tree; will have to endure the stings.

"Lifts me to the panel. I want to see it in every detail." Ana Paula looks for Wheeljack and Ratchet. Ratchet never felt his spark to freeze like that moment.

All that information is absorbed in less than one hour as a dry sponge absorbs water.

Every human with your Autobot observes with one expression of sadness at what she discovered. Who else seemed to understand her pain was Rafael because he also suffered with the bullying. When she finished she just said to Agent Fowler.

"Was one great luck I don't went shooting and killing other students in one school like some students made."

Ana Paula goes with Wheeljack out of the base.

"Please Wheeljack. I would like to be alone now."

Wheeljack would like not leave her alone. That moment, he would like to take her and put her near his chest and say how much he love her, and the he would like to make one White little house with her.

Ratchet is holding himself. He wanted to kick Agent Fowler.

The only happy there was Bumblebeel. He made all his beeps buups, and Agent Fowler doesn't saw that he was cursing him with ugly name. Optmus continued in silence, but Ratchet knew that he was bored with that human being he so trusted all these years.

Ana Paula was alone when she saw again Knockout comes in her direction. Knockout doesn't say anything, he just took her. Ana Paula was sad for scream or tries to flee. Wheeljack tried to help her, but he just can see Knockout disappear in the ground bridge with the only human who he can believe can make him happy.

Knockout just saw that something was wrong with her when he arrived in his laboratory. She doesn't called him of handsome bot, like she made others times.

"Are you ok? Are you sick?"

He can't understand why her welfare is so important to him. She is one human. One creature inferior and one Decepciton never can feel something good for one human.

"See if you can get into the archives of the Government. There you will find a Project called "Project Loser". When you find; type my name. You will see why I am depressed."

Knockout was there doing what she said, but as soon as it began to appear, the door opened and Soundwave came running into him and the girl.


	9. Chapter 9

Ana Paula was in the school age, she was hiding in mall when she saw one classmate. When she will say "hallow", he pushes her. "Get out here idiot girl." Ana Paula doesn't understand why this. She just saw him going away. Other detail was her physical deficiency in her right leg. She met the discrimination since she was child.

Other day she saw one group of classmate in one fast-food. When she tries go to near, they go away laughing, One imitating her walk. Limping. One tear drips on her face before waking.

"Why I am tied here?"

Knockout tied her in one Med-bay.

"What do you intend with me?"

Ana Paula would like to flee. She screamed to help. But this not said anything. Knockout was preparing one needle adapted to her size, and he was not delicate to put this needle in her arms.

"What do you intend with me?"

Was be he one more of person of this project? He was pretending be her friend?

"You don't need make this. That project was one lie."

"This is not with the project. This has with you and me."

"What?"

Ana Paula sees one sad expression in Knockout.

"Since my matter died. I would think that I never will love anybody. But I saw you and this song. Everything changes in my life."

"I understand. But. Why this needle in my arms?"

"I intend to transform you in one bot like me."

"Ahgh! "

"What is the problem?"

"If I am a freak in my normal form. Can you imagine in one bot form?"

"This is not problem. Since I have you here, with me."

But Ana Paula doesn't love Knockout. Her love never will be him. Some time she is liking Wheeljack, and if has one bot if she one day she would like gives her love. Is Wheeljack.

"Why you have this idea about you?" Knockout can't understand this. He was looking for Ana Paula and he was seeing one human very interesting. Red hair, clear skin, brown eyes. All in her is perfect. Ok. She has one problem in her leg. But what is this problem with all this quality? He loves other quality in her. Her heart. He has something special and he doesn't understand. That moment Knockout started the transfusion of enerjon in her blood. Ana Paula started so scream and tries to flee. Knockout never saw one creature with so much pain. Ana Paula screamed and cries. "Why! If you love me like you say. Why did you is doing this with me?"

When all finished Ana Paula was contorting of pain. Knockout had released her, and she curls up in a desperate agony. Suddenly, someone catches Knockout and plays him over his instruments. Knockout tries to stand, but he takes one punch in in his face. Ana Paula doesn't can see, but she knows that is having one fight in the laboratory, Knockout lost. He is over his instruments.

She felt hands taking her and one familiar voice, after, other familiar voice. She was back to home. The voice of Wheeljack made her sleep. She knew was everything ok. Now everything will be ok.


	10. Chapter 10

His head was aching. His body was aching. Everything was hurting. She cannot move, and everything hurts. Ratchet was studying what happened during the time she was on the spacecraft, as enerjon was mixing with his blood? What was the reason for making such an evil? The terrible news was that the enerjon now merged with his blood, and it was no longer possible to separate. Sometimes she cried and cried, it was terrible, because Mrs. Derby cannot give anything to ease your pain, since they have a risk of reaction. Three days after suffering; Ana Paula opened her eyes. Wheeljack smiled at her. He did not want to show astonishment, but her eyes were different. His browns were blended with a bright red.

"Glad you woke up. Ratchet wants to see you."

Wheeljack took Paula for Ratchet, and before delivering it to the doctor, motioned for him not to show astonishment, it was something different. Ratchet with the thumb, gently lifted the girl's chin and noticed his eyes red, then asked Ms. Derby to check his pupils. Since she had the stuff to look human.

"They are responding very well."

"Interesting that now I'm not in pain. I'm hungry and dying for a good bath. I smell like a Decepticon. Please. Put me in the decontamination camera. "

This was one of the rare times you saw Ratchet laughing.

The camera has a high temperature, and the products are fatal for you. But Miko will lead you to the shower. Mrs. Derby has the products for the bath.

After Ana Paula used the products sent by Sara Derby, Miko passed under the door on creamy soap.

"Use this. Smell is good and will get the smell of the chemist."

"Thank you Miko. You have been very nice to me."

"Both Rafael and me know how it hurts the Bullyg. I don't worry, but Rafael suffers greatly. And from what we saw that disgusting thing on the monitor. It must have been horrible. "

"Well. At least many questions were answered."

Ana Paula was with clean clothes and went straight to the mirror. Miko had no time to stop. That's what they ordered. She could not look in the mirror. It would be a shock.

"My God, my eyes!" Miko was preparing to call someone she knew Paula and would panic, but it was a surprise when she hears. "They are beautiful."

Paula's face was close to the mirror, she was seduced by her eyes. The more she was enjoying it, was that his vision was perfect. She did not need glasses. Suddenly his stomach makes a noise.

"I'm three days without eating, and if I do not eat something right away, I'll be in a mood equal to the Ratchet."

"Then let's go to the main hall and will ask pizza. So everyone will see that you are well and responded positively to his eyes red."

Wheeljack did not hide his joy at seeing Ana Paula back. She was well and walking alone. She looked straight into your eyes with confidence.

"I loved my new look"

He realized that she had already discovered that his eyes were red. Then she turned to Ratchet and touched at his heel. He looked at her.

"Thanks for taking care of me. I was in a coma, but I could hear."

Ratchet smiled slightly.

"But now I'm starving.. Feed me!." Everybody laughed.

Before long, the three young men were together with their guardians playing an old board game and eating a pizza. But Ratchet knew, the red eyes would be the first symptoms of a mutation that Paula would be doomed to spend. It was an afternoon with movie of monster, video game, pizza and laughter. Or an abandoned warehouse that Agent Fowler arranged for Rafael and Bumblebee to play with remote control car; so they do not have to go out and take the risk of Knockout trying to sequester Ana Paula again.


	11. Chapter 11

All had left that morning. Even Wheeljack, Ratchet celebrated quietly to work when he noticed a movement. Ana Paula was on base yet. She had not gone, she was adjusting to his eyes red, and could pass for another mutation. She seemed fine, was flushed and smiled looking at him. Sat on the couch and so was there watching him working. It was time she gave a sneeze. It was then that something happened very Bizarre. Ana Paula reproduced sound waves that ended up breaking some windows of that place. Ratchet was crouching with his hands shielding his auditory sensors; finally he looked at her and said, half in fright.

"God bless you! Is that the way humans speak not?"

"Do not Panic Girl. We will help you control this. We are not like the people who came into your life in the past. We are your friends ... We are your true friends."

Ana Paula would smile even if it was not another sneeze. She turned the face for entering the shed at the time that Agent Fowler was entering absentmindedly with a box of donuts and a cup of coffee Junbo. He must have flown about three meters back and when he got up, had donuts to all sides of shed and he was all dirty coffee. It looked like he had been run over by the Prime Optmus after a binge. He did not understand anything, mainly because Ratchet laughed so hard. This is not the profile.

Wheeljack offered his hand to Ana Paula, and then took her to his shoulder.

"I would like to train my little demolisher, before her destroy everything here."

Ratchet rolled his optics. Lived with both a demolisher, she became one.

"I wanted to give one of those sneezes in the classroom at the time that the teacher and students tortured me."

The idea of half the students glued to the walls, some hanging from the ceiling fan and the teacher all disheveled; made her laugh.

Wheeljack used his index finger to bring her face. She used her two hands to hold it. It was Jest affection. For a few seconds Wheeljack closed his eyes in ecstasy. Utramagnus continued with that expression serious. He will never understand that. He did not experience.

He did not suffer as they and Bumblebee especially when Rafael almost died because of enerjon black. It was necessary to live more with humans. how Miko suffered because of Bulkhead and was able to kill the biggest and strongest of Insetcons. Understand how Arcee and Jack are connected to the point that Arcee can open your feelings to him. Now the most stubborn of the breakers, was literally demolished by an emotion human and a human.

Finally, the joy was short lived when the pain starts again. Ana Paula tries to cover, but when the skin if your hands are broken, revealing a chromed metal, she can't stand. Until the elbow, the skin begins to loosen revealing a kind of chrome.

Wheeljack safe in her hands, and tries to hold her against his chest. The pain is very strong. What comes out when the skin is broken is a mixture of blood and enerjon.

"Leave her to me." Wheeljack asks to Ratchet.

"Keep it in a quiet" Optimus suggested.

Ratchet opened the bridge.

"I packed a deserted beach; you will stay there until you pass the pain."

Wheeljack crossed the land bridge with Ana Paula in her hands. When he reached the beach he sat on the sand and held it against his chest. He really wanted to tell her how much he loved her.

Ana Paula finally slept. He noted at the end of the stones a little white house and a lighthouse. Wheeljack surrendered to their fantasies.

He coming to this house in module car, Ana Paula there is waiting for him. He needs not transform. But he uses his holoform. A man with white skin, blue eyes and perfect a malicious smile that embraces and kisses her deeply.

It would be a perfect place. Nobody would mess. Neither the Agent Fowler with that idiotic project, not your past or bullying. So they exist.

All this was interrupted when he had to return to base.


	12. Chapter 12

Wheeljack led Ana Paula to the Med-Bay. She was calmer and Ratchet can to examine her better. Her blood was one mix of enerjon now and he was worried. Her expression was sad and Wheeljack was trying to make her smile. In his processor is passing one idea. Kill Knockout. He never will forgive him for hurt her. Ana Paula said to him about his suffering, because Breakdown died, but this don't had given the right to made what he make with her. The better way is wait he forget this.

When Ratchet saw that all her vital functions was good, he say to she eat something, but Ana Paula doesn't eat anything. In the true, she could not eat. Everyone there was worried, when Miko has one idea.

"If her blood is a mix of enerjon, maybe she needs enerjon."

Ratchet looked to her and smiled, the time not only brought maturity to her, but she has more devoted the cause.

"First we will try enerjon mixed with food. We have to remember that she is human yet"

This moment she made that will go sneeze, everyone run for one safe place, Wheeljack turned her to the door of the shed. Now who took the surprise was Ultramagnus.

Everyone wanted to laugh seeing Ultramagnus with his sullen face. He was with Optimus in his side with one scared face. This moment Optimus started to laugh. Was the first time that they saw Optmus laughing. But Ultramagnus continued with that sullen face.

_Nobody liked her. In the school, in her neighborhood, in the true or their relatives not liked her. But now she met one love. One unconditional love. One Autobot's love is the most pure love in the universe. They are devoted. To him the only thing that is important is have the object of this love near him all time and forever._

Ana Paula felt this all moments when she had go to her home and Wheeljack goes with her. Fortunately her family, has one open mind and when met the Autobots doesn't created confusion. To her family the important was her happiness. Ok. They have to accustom with her new appearance, but was so beautiful see Wheeljack taking care with Ana Paula. Sometimes she sneezed and was one confusion. The two dogs howling around the house, the cat meowing, and someone called the fireman's. Wheeljack was in his holoform, this was one great luck, but was visible that he would like to laugh.

"I need to learn to control this."

"I thought that anybody would can to win of your mother in the sneeze."* Her father said laughing.

Ana Paula was talking about her day with her parents to Miko, Rafael and Jack. The other Autobots was searching for Enerjon and Ratchet was in the panel like every day. Suddenly one question comes in his mind. What would happen if Ana Paula sneezes within of one Decepticon Car? One Autobot would not happen, because they stop and he goes out, but one Deceptcon doesn't know and he doesn't stops. One mad and bad smile was visible in Ratchet's face.

"Gee! Ratchet. What do you are thinking?"

Ratchet saw Ana Paula looking to him, and changed of subject.

Ana Paula doesn't know about the power of destruction of her sneeze, or in the true if her know to control, she will to use her voice. But what her mutation will make with her yet. Will she have others mutations?

But Wheeljack was there with her, giving comfort. Hatchet felt envy of him, but he was happy too, after all she passed and suffered in the past, now Ana Paula found someone to trust.

Wheeljack now would like stay alone with Ana Paula. He asked to Ratchet send them to that desert place again. He took one decision. He will say to her about his love.

Ana Paula doesn't remember about this place. She was in pain the last time when she was there, now she was fascinated for the place.

Wheeljack would like to say everything, about his love, about the house in the mountain, everything, but unfortunately, Knockout appeared again.


	13. Chapter 13

H

"This is staying boring" complain Ana Paula. "Why did you don't catches the password?"

Wheeljack starts to laughs, because he never saw one humor like this, but his distraction had one price, and with one shots Knockout played him on the stones and took Ana Paula. Ana Paula starts to scream not of fear, but of anger. She was tired of be leave of one side to other.

But Knockout splashed one jet of perfume in her. This was his mistake.

"Please stop. I need to sneeze."

"Ok. No problem. Put your hand in front of your face, and like the humans says. God bless you."

"You don't understand. Please. Opens the windows."

Knockout doesn't understand why she was so desperate, to him was funny.

"I am sorry….."

Wheeljack was following them when he saw Knockout transformed in much pieces flying in the air. His scream soon fell in silent. The waves of sound of sneeze of Ana Paula don't have to where to go, inside of Knockout was like air in one ball. Wheeljack saw Ana Paula in shock looking to knockout's pieces. She looked for his head, he was living yet, she would like ask forgiven, but she just can see his eyes turn off.

Wheeljack doesn't say anything. The question of Ratchet was answered. But he knew that was not what she wanted.

He made the only thing that he know that will make been she feel well. He buried Knockout according to the traditions.

In the base he asks to Ratchet and nobody talk about the happened. He just says to Ratchet.

"You not will want see one bot exploding like Knockout. Trust me."

He shows one finger making he believes that this was the only thing that left him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ONE YEAR LATER….

God bless you…

Ratchet said for Ana Paula. She now can sneeze and doesn't make mess. She knows control her power and focus the energy in her throat. She never wanted be one machine of destruction, Optmus knows about this. Her mutations stooped when she won one great strong, but Ratchet believes that will have more. Now Wheeljack will not wait one day more. To him she was who he looked all those millions of years. The other part of his spark.

He wants be alone with her again. Now he understands what the white little house is. She is his white little house. The sun is her smile, and with her side he will sows and reap their happiness.

Ana Paula was in one stone near his face. With one finger, he uses to her put her hands.

"Since the first moment I saw you, I felt here that something was connecting you with me."

Wheeljack uses one finger in her face and looking in her eyes.

"Don't matter what will come in the future. I would like to have you with me."

Ana Paula smiled. He saw one smiled perfect in her face. She felt one finger in her backs pulling her to his faces; she knew what will come now. She closed her eyes….

That kiss was perfect. She knew. Wheeljack never will leave her.

**THANKS FOR YOUR ATTENTION.**


End file.
